


When Your Hands Aren’t Steady

by wowbright



Series: Glee Reaction Fic to s06e07 "Transitioning" [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e07 Transitioning, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, some fluffity schmoopy schmoop. Inspired by <a>flowerfan2</a>'s lovely <a href="http://flowerfan2.tumblr.com/post/111021224297/breathe">Breathe</a>. Reaction drabble to Glee ep6x07 “Transitioning” for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2489">International Fanworks Day 2015</a>. Also on <a href="http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/111145149355/drabble-when-your-hands-arent-steady-klaine">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Hands Aren’t Steady

Kurt opens the door to find Blaine, holding a cookie tin.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s heartbeat escapes him. “What are you doing here?”

"Apologizing. I shouldn’t have kissed you. Not when I was dating Dave, and not without asking, especially after –”

“‘Was'?”

“Excuse me?”

“You used the past tense. About Karofsky.”

“Oh. We broke up.”

They stare at each other.

“What’s in the tin?”

Blaine blinks. “I promised I’d make you cookies twice a year. I want to keep good on that, no matter what. You’re important –”

Kurt grabs Blaine's lapels and kisses him until the tin hits the ground.


End file.
